


Vampire Bites

by BigJellyMonster (orphan_account)



Series: Harry Potter Prompts [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M, Prince Harry - Freeform, Smut, Vampire Tom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:51:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BigJellyMonster
Summary: There is war in the world between humans and creatures. Prince Harry, doesn't like living behind his safe castle walls and dreams of meeting a kind that is nothing like his own. When he finally gets the courage to escape, he gets far more than he bargains for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anon: I’d like to read a long story where TR is a vampire and HP smells SO GOOD that TR can’t help but attack and drink his blood. But it is only after he has nearly drained Harry (and broken some of his bones in the fight - since HP is defiant to the last breath) that he discovers that HP is his mate. Smut would be welcome! Fluff and nipple kinks would be nice too! *blushes* “Don’t blame me, these boys have me hooked. And TR biting HP’s nipples with his fangs would be so hot!” Thanks! 
> 
> This was the winner of the 69 prompt challenge. It was the ONLY smut prompt in my inbox by the time limit so it wasn’t hard to choose It ended up turning into an actually story so i had to stop somewhere. I don’t know yet if it will actually turn into something or not. 
> 
> but congratulations anon

The war had been going on for centuries. Generation after generation of humans, facing off against the magical creatures of the world. Wizards were their strongest defense against most of the creature’s attacks, but nothing could compare to a well-placed sword to the heart. It was the skills of muggles that always ended up saving them in the end with their resourcefulness and their ability to act outside the realm of magic

Magical creatures could always sense magical blood, so a witch or wizard could never hide from them. But a muggle? If they had only a weapon in their hand, or an enchanted item to help them, they could easily sneak into their enemies’ camps and slaughter them all in their sleep. All they had to do was mask their scent, and there would be no stopping them.

Wizards and Muggles were equals. They worked side by side building their desired utopia. Where one side failed, the other thrived and when they worked together on something, they were unstoppable.

Weapons were forged so that only a human could be able to wield them. Walls were built specifically designed to burn and sometimes even disintegrate a creature who dare get to close to it. Laws were set in place so that even those who simply had a friendly conversation to someone with even the slightest drop of creature blood were thrown into prison and sometimes even sentenced to death.

The war had seemed to be so close to being over almost two decades ago. The humans had taken almost every land they could get their hands on. Those few creatures that had surrendered, were permitted to continue to live in their land as long as they would not take up arms against the humans ever again or cause any harm to one.

King Charles, at the time, foolishly declared the war to be over. Peace in the main land of the human world was hard to miss. The day to day people did not see the devastation of the outside world. They did not understand the hardships their brethren had to face on the battlefield or outside the castle walls, nor the suffering of the magical creatures that had been put down simply for not being human.

The King, whom never stepped foot on the battle field, did not understand any of these things either. He saw the happiness of his people, the cleanliness of his castle, and the safety of his walls and thought that it meant that the trouble was over. For if such a peace could exist there, did that not mean that it existed everywhere?

Their enemy had not been organized up until then. The humans had the advantage in the war for so long mainly because the magical creatures did not work together and insisted on maintaining their own territories. For the humans, it was like dealing with one nasty infestation at a time. Of course, the humans had their failings. As soon as one was bitten by a werewolf, entranced by a veela in the head of battle, or declared the mate of a creature, they would be executed where they stood. It was said to be an act of mercy.

It wasn’t until a leader arose within the world of the magical creatures that would change the tide of the war. He traveled from coven to coven, tribe to tribe, nest to nest until every last creature were brought under his command.

They called him Lord Voldemort. A Naga, one of the last most rare and powerful creatures left on the earth. He commanded his armies with fear and hatred. Just as the humans treated their own kind if they were affected by them, so too did he decree. A creature that was kind to a human was considered a traitor, those who denied their ways and choose to live amongst the humans were hunted down like prey.

The poor unfortunate ones who were bonded to a human as their mate, were considered less than dirt and treated as lowest as the low. They were not cast out, or killed of course. It wasn’t their fault that they bonded to a human after all, most of the time anyway.

If they did bond to a human, it was law that that human must abandon their world and be made to live amongst the creatures as nothing more than their mates’ breeding tool. It wouldn’t do for anyone to develop any _feelings_ for a human after all. If not, then the human was put to the death no matter what would happen to the creature.

When King Charles declared the war over, it was all too easy to plot his death. He had ventured to far away from the safety of his perfect palace walls, and left his defenses down. It was so quick and simple when Voldemort slain his guards and stabbed a knife in his heart that it was said that there might not have been any guards at all.

It was also said, that the creatures feasted on a meal of Kings blood, and royal guard that night. But, some said that it was just a story told to scare the children, not that they would say it loudly in the streets of course. Anyone caught speaking ill of the king were never heard from again.

The world was a dark and dangerous time, painted over with blue skies and a golden sun.

As soon as the late King Charles’s son took the throne, that all went away. The new King James took the throne and declared revenge on the magical creatures. The humans, who had once lived mostly pleasant lives, if they chose to ignore the danger lurking outside the palace walls, worked tirelessly either crafting supplies for the army, or training for battle.

The death toll increased, dead bodies would often be seen lying on the side of the road, crows still pecking at their eyes. King James spend every second of his time in the war room. That was until he met his wife, the queen, Lily Evans. Once nothing more than a commoner, but stole his heart when he saw the fiery passion in her eyes.

Soon after they had their first-born son, the prince, Harry Potter. He was a light of hope to decades of nothing but pain and misery. The people rejoiced in his birth and the human world was happier for a time. They were able to forget their problems temporarily when the prince made an appearance to his people.

However, due to the increasing danger of the outside world, Prince Harry had never left the palace walls. Every day, as he grew, he would get more and more curious about the world around him and the so called monstrous creatures in it. He read every book about them and even went down in to the barracks to visit the head of the royal guards who had affectionately called “Uncle Sirius” .

He sat on his uncle’s lap while he was told tale after tale of werewolves, veelas, mermaids, boggarts, vampires, and every other creature he could have ever asked for. The King did not like it when Harry would come to breakfast the next morning wide eyed and speaking of things that he should have known nothing about.

“He is the light of the people! You are out of your place, Black. You have no business teaching my son about those monsters!” The King roared at him. 

“He needs to know what is truly out there,” Sirius countered. “If he is to rule one day, he needs to be prepared. You wouldn’t want him ending up like your father, would you?”

Sirius didn’t remain in the castle long. King James did not have the heart to place him in jail, but he did banish him from the kingdom in hopes that he would find some other way to live. There was still the hope that he would find temporary safety with their old friend Remus before they had to hunt down the rest of the werewolves.

Years passed and soon he was old enough that any commoner would have expected him to be off searching for a wife and a home to call his own. But, he was the prince and the light of the kingdom. They saw his innocence and his kindness as a sign of peace and joy in the world. His father would still not let him leave.

“Just to the nearby forest father please! I want to see what is out there, I want to see a river or a mountain! Not these castle walls for the rest of my life,” Harry begged his father.

Still, his father refused, and as Prince Harry persisted, the guards around him increased, making it impossible for him to ever be alone just in case he ever tried anything. More and more, Harry just wanted to see the outside world, to see the sun without a wall in the way, or hear the night air without the sound of the city below.

One day, Harry had enough. He was going to see the world whether his father liked it or not. He wasn’t planning on staying away forever, he had a duty to his people after all and he couldn’t ignore that. But to see the world without the confinements of his guards, or the rules of his father, that was his dream.

Harry was known for his kindness towards everyone around him. It was easy to slip a potion in to the tea he offered to his guards so that they would fall asleep. He took all the supplies he knew he would need; spending all of his time reading in the library about the outside world had to pay off eventually.

In the world of the magical creatures, Tom Riddle looking for some poor human soul to hunt. He was just so thirsty. Lord Voldemort had commanded that they all remain together for their own safety, but there were no humans around where they were. Sure, he could have drunk something from an animal or one of the other creatures there, there were several who were willing to donate after all, but it just didn’t taste the same and always left him feeling strange afterwards.

No creature, no matter their kind, would ever dare to venture so close to the humans alone. There was a reason they were so easily picked off one by one in the beginning of the war after all. Hunger, more than bravery, is what drove him so close to the human village.

It was dark, every star twinkled in the sky. It would almost seem peaceful were it not for him lurking on the outskirts of the town. He scoffed at how defenseless it was. The humans were so determined to defend their beautiful castle, but they did little to protect the humans on the outside. Tom looked closer and saw several knights asleep outside the tavern.

“Too easy,” he smirked.

Just as he was about to make his way into the village, he stopped and almost fell to the floor with the wondrous scent that caught his attention. It was like nothing he had ever experienced before. Tom prided himself on how well composed he kept himself even when feeding, but right now he thought only of the blood. His instincts took over making him nothing more than a wild animal, something that the humans often compared them too.

Tom followed the scent as fast as a vampire could. The wind roared by his ears, and branches broke as soon as he touched them with the force at which he was traveling. Animals scurried out of the way as soon as they caught sight of him in fear that they were his next meal. The new moon covered him in the darkness, the only light visible was from the stars in the sky.

The human that was giving off such a wonderful scent walked on an old path rarely used anymore. Dirt and dead grass still marked the pathway in which it was once frequently traveled. Tom breathed in deeply, he was so close now.

Harry would never admit how terrified he was at the moment. The path he had chosen had been abandoned by humans, due to the thick woods around making it easy for any monster to hide and attack. But, there hadn’t been a monster sighting this close to the kingdom in years. He was using this path now mostly to stay out of sight of anyone who might recognize him.

As he continued on his path, the young prince began to notice some things that started to unnerve him. In the darkness, there was no sound of the night life. No insects chirping or owls hooting. Nothing. Just silence and the eerie feeling that he was being watched. He held his torch closer to himself, praying that the small about of light would keep him safe.

Suddenly, Harry heard the loud _crack_ of a tree branch and was slammed into the cold ground, the wind knocked out of him, and the torch rolling out of his hand. A large body pressed itself against him, a face in the crook of his neck, and to his confusion, he could hear and feel it sniff him.

“You smell _so good_ ,” The man moaned above him.

Harry, unable to answer, grabbed a knife that he kept in his pocket, he wouldn’t have left completely unarmed, and stabbed the man in the arm.

Screaming, the man sat up and placed his hand over his wound, giving Harry just enough advantage to push him off and catch his breath. In the dull light, he could see some of the distinct features of his attacker in front of him. Long sharp teeth bared in pain, and pure red eyes glaring back at him.

“Vampire,” Harry gasped. He would have been excited to meet his first magical creature if it weren’t for the fact that he was about to be sucked dry. “Please, I don’t want to fight,” Harry tried to reason.

“Then don’t,” It purred. “I’ll make this quick.”

Harry tried to block the vampire’s attack as it lunged for him, but it was too powerful. The creature grabbed Harry’s arm with ease and squeezed until Harry heard a sickening _crack._ Then it twisted him around so that his chest was pressed flat up against a tree, his broken arm still twisted behind him.

“Stop,” Harry screamed in pain. “Stop, please stop.”

Tom did not answer. He was too entranced by the allure of his blood to do so. Harry tried pushing off if the tree, and by doing so, pushing the creature away even though it caused him pain to do so. But, Tom simply slammed him back against the tree. With his free hand, Tom pulled Harry’s hair and forced his head awkwardly to the side.

“Don’t,” Harry begged to deaf ears. The vampire was too far gone to listen.

Tom slowly licked the skin on his neck, savoring every little taste before biting down _hard._ Harry screamed, but that did nothing to stop Tom who drank every little drop that poured out. With his free hand he tried to reach back and claw at his attacker but he was far too weak against the vampire’s inhuman strength.

As the indescribable taste of the blood filled his mouth, Tom only became more and more forceful. He found himself pushing against the body in front of him just to get closer to it. But he found that he wanted _more_. He wanted to be inside of it more desperately than anything he had ever felt.

It was then, that Tom realized what was happening. He _never_ felt like this for a human before, and from what he knew, he never would again. This _human_ was his mate.

The thought, made him immediately stop his actions and take a step back from the human letting him drop to the floor. Why on earth did his mate have to be a _human?_ Of all of the things in the world, why would he be paired with something so _weak?_

Tom watched as the human groaned in pain, the loss of blood to much for him to move around. He _could_ change him into a vampire, Lord Voldemort was always looking to add to his army, but what if his mate ever became stronger than him? He did not like the idea of the person he was supposed to spend the rest of his existence with being able to overpower him.

He looked down at the human on the forest floor. For some reason, he looked familiar, but Tom wasn’t able to say why just yet. The call of the human’s blood was almost too much for him, he could see it still dripping out of his neck and it took all of his willpower not to attack him again. Tom ripped off his sleeve and used it as a make shift bandage to stop most of the bleeding, not that it would do anything for Tom.

He licked the excess blood off his fingers like a child would lick candy off theirs. There was only one thing Tom could do now. He had to take the human back to camp where the others of his coven were. Letting this delicious human out of his sight was not an option. Hopefully, they would be able to get back before the sun came up.

Harry groaned when he awoke. A small amount of sunlight streamed in through the smallest crack in the tent flap in the otherwise dark tent. His neck left no room for doubt as to what happened to him the night before, but he could not figure out why he was still alive.

It was just his luck however, that the first time he set foot out of the safety of the castle, he was hunted down and almost killed by the very type of creature that his people were at war with. When he got back home, his father was going to give him the longest “I told you so” speech of his life. If he ever did get back that is.

Carefully, Harry sat up in the surprisingly soft bed made of animal furs he was in and made his way over to the tent flap. He was only a step away when he noticed a loud argument outside.

“You shouldn’t have brought him here! Our lord is going to be furious!” A high voice shrieked.

“When you brought your mate to camp, you didn’t see any of us getting onto you for it,” a frighteningly familiar voice argued.

“That is because I am _centuries_ older that you little boy. Do you even know who that is?! Just his presence along would bring the entire human army at our borders. The King would stop at nothing to get him back,” the woman screeched.

“That is exactly why he needs to be here,” A cold and cruel voice interrupted. Harry slightly pushed open the tent flap and saw, under the shade of impossibly large trees, a woman with tall curly black hair, a bald man with paper white skin and a missing nose who appeared to be more snake like than human, and a man whom Harry could not take his eyes off of. The same one who he just knew attacked him the night before.

“The little prince is the perfect bargaining chip to change the course of this war. You have done well in bringing him to me, Tom. Who knew that your mate would be of noble blood? The King’s son no less. You are lucky indeed,” the snake like man smiled.

“My Lord,” the woman bowed. “Should we really keep the human alive then? Send his head back as a warning to the King. Show him that we will give no mercy to any of his kind.”

“Are you questioning me Bella, dear?” The snake man said warningly.

“N-no, my Lord. Of course not,” Bella bowed so low that her hair touched the ground. “But dear Tom shouldn’t have been so near the humans by himself. It is against your laws. Shouldn’t he be punished?”

“He is going to be bonded to a human, something that you yourself think is one of the most vile things in existence. Isn’t that punishment enough for you? “The snake man turned to Harry’s attacker and said “Finish the bond. I want his little prince officially apart of our culture. His father will be in for a surprise when he finds out he is mated to a Vampire. I wonder if he will be treated the same as the rest of the humans who are unfortunate enough to suffer the same fate?” The man walked away, and the woman followed him only a few steps away.

His attacker watched them go for a moment before turning and walking straight to the tent where Harry resided. Harry considered running for a split second but reconsidered once he realized that he would get nowhere. He didn’t know where he was, and he was far too weak to get very far. Without any assistance, he wouldn’t last the night out there on his own. This was the creature’s territory and if they found him he would be slaughtered or turned into something within an instance.

Harry took a step back until the back of his knees hit the bed. The man walked into the dark tent and without even looking at him, lit several candles until it was bright enough to clearly see his face.

“How are you feeling,” the man said when he was finally finished. His eyes glued to Harry’s like they were the most wondrous things in the world.

“I’m…” Harry didn’t know how to answer.

“I’m sorry I took so much, I usually have better control than that,” Tom looked at him apologetically. “My name is Tom. Tom Riddle. I bet you already know what I am.”

Harry nodded uncertainly.

“What is your name?” Tom asked politely.

“You already know who I am. You aren’t going to get away with this,” Harry said defiantly. 

“Yes, well it couldn’t hurt to have manners,” Tom chuckled. “Do you know what’s going to happen then? I know you were listening.”

Harry didn’t move.

“We… I…” Tom look a deep breath, smelling the intoxicating sent of Harry’s blood. “For Vampires, we find our mate by the smell, or rather, call of their blood. It is irresistible to us, which is why I couldn’t help but attack you. Sorry about the arm by the way. I hope it is feeling better.”

Harry grabbed the arm in question. It was slightly sore, but otherwise good as new. Magic was the only explanation, but how would they have fixed it if not for a wizard?

“He, Voldemort, wants me to complete the bond with you, so that we are properly mated.” Tom explained.

“No, way. I’m not being bound to you, I don’t even know you,” Harry argued. “I want to go home.”

“Why did you even leave the castle? A Prince of the grandest human kingdom all alone in the woods? Traveling through backroads with no way of defending himself?” Tom took a step closer. “Have you even seen a creature before me?”

Harry wanted to answer, but he didn’t want to explain himself.

“Did the little prince hate being locked in his tower?” Tom took another step so that he was less than an arm’s length away from Harry. “Did the little prince get curious about the monsters they talked about at night?” Another step and he was only a breath away. “Do you want me to teach you about our kind?”

Harry was known only to his guards and his closest friends, for being extremely reckless. One time, he tried climbing up the side of the castle with only a pair of gloves, just because he was bored. With what little there was to do, and the repetitiveness of his life in the castle, he would have done anything just to have some fun.

The offer was tempting; he knew how bonds worked and how they were made. But this was more than just a reckless action to take when he needed something to do. This would be life changing. They would both be emotionally and physically bound to one another for the rest of Harry’s life. Tom wouldn’t survive if he died, of course they might always decide to turn him one day…

Tom wasn’t unattractive either. He every inch of him was appealing to Harry from the shape of his hands to the curl in his hair, and his red eyes drew him in as if by magic. He didn’t know what the future held for him, but it made it all the more thrilling. His father would have been so disappointed in him but he should have known better. Harry was always far more interested in the ways of the creatures than human life.

He closed his eyes and allowed Tom to close the distance between them. Harry bad been kissed before but never like this. It was passionate and possessing. Tom felt like his whole world consisted of nothing but the smell of Harry’s blood and the feel of him in his arms.

Harry’s shirt was removed first and with little effort on Tom’s part he was pushed back onto the animal skin bed. Tom positioned himself over him, one leg in-between his. Harry closed his eyes and only felt as Tom kissed his way down Harry’s face, neck and chest until he could feel a tongue swirl around his nipple.

Lips parted in surprise and a small amount of pleasure. Teeth quickly scraped his skin, and Harry could feel a little bid of blood pour out. Quickly, Tom attached himself to his skin and sucked away as much blood as he could get.

“Haven’t you had enough?” Harry breathed. It felt much better than it did last night.

“You just taste… _so good,”_ Tom growled and licked him again. He started hissing lower and lower until he got to the edge of his pants. He untied the lace holding his pants together and slid them off. Tom smirked when he found Harry already half hard from his previous actions. “I’m sure this will taste just as nice.”

After licking his way up the shaft, Tom took as much of he could in his mouth. Harry gasped when he felt his member incased in his surprisingly warm and wet mouth. He had always heard that vampires were cold to the touch, and he was happy to find that it wasn’t true.

He sucked gently on it, almost as if he were proving how gentle he could be compared to how rough he was the night before. Harry tried to thrust his hips up to get Tom to go faster or to say that he _wanted_ him to suck harder, but Tom held him down by his hips so he couldn’t.

“I wish I could give you something more special,” Tom admitted when he moved away from Harry’s cock and settled himself between his legs. “I always imagined my bonding to be something… less political. But right now, I will make sure that it is at least something unforgettable.”

 “I’m with a vampire who is about to fuck me after dreaming for years to meet a magical creature. It’s already special,” Harry laughed. “You don’t need to sugar coat it. I’m not a child.”

Tom raised an eyebrow and looked down at Harry’s erect cock. “No, no you’re not.” A jar was opened, and a wet and slippery finger was slowly inserted inside him. Harry hissed in pain and the uncomfortable feeling it gave him. “Relax,” Tom soothed.

The finger slowly stretched him out and soon enough another one was inserted. Harry had to force himself to relax and slow down his breathing. When another one was inserted, he didn’t think he could take anymore. His first instinct was to try and fight Tom off but before he could, a sudden feeling of pleasure shot through him.

“There it is,” Tom chuckled. “Spread your legs wider. I’m not small and stretching you won’t be enough on its own.”

Harry raised his eyebrows but did as he was asked. He could feel his heart beating in excitement and fear as he felt Tom remove his fingers and something much larger take its place. His mouth fell open in an almost silent scream. Tom was _much_ larger than what had come before and he didn’t know if he could take it.

When he was all the way in, he stopped so that Harry could accommodate for him. “Relax, Harry. Breathe. I won’t move until you are ready,” Tom promised. However, he wanted nothing more than to break it. His instincts were on fire, he was _finally_ with his mate and they were going to be bonded. Desperately, he wanted to move so that the bond would be formed faster but, he wasn’t going to hurt his mate if he didn’t have to.

“Okay,” Harry breathed. “Okay, move.”

Glady, Tom slowly thrust his hips back and forth and he knew it when Harry was starting to feel pleasure from the action because not only could he hear the soft moans coming from his mouth, but he could feel it in the back of his own mind and his soul. It was like something had clicked in their minds, a piece that they never knew was missing was finally returned.

Tom started thrusting faster and harder into Harry, who accepted it willingly. Harry reacted up and pulled on Tom so that he could kiss him properly. Tongues met, and Harry couldn’t stop himself from moaning into Tom’s mouth, only serving to inspire him to pleasure him more.

Harry, to Tom’s delight, tilted his head to the side and guided Tom’s head to it. Tom was glad that they had made Harry take a blood replenishing potion while he was unconscious or his next actions could have killed him.

He bit down on Harry’s next softly, as though the action would cause less pain. Then, he bit down hard enough so that he could get a mouthful of blood. Instead of pain like he felt last time, Harry felt nothing but the intoxicating pleasure and addiction that Tom felt from drinking his blood and it made him moan louder than he realized.

They continued on like that, Tom drinking his blood and thrusting fast and hard into him, and Harry soaking up all of the of pain and pleasure that their bond allowed. As Tom drank more blood, Harry could slowly feel himself getting weaker and weaker. Still, he enjoyed every second of it until he came with Tom still inside of him. Tom followed him moments later.

As the day wore on, Harry and Tom spent their time resting in the tent. Their bond was complete and they were enjoying the luxuries it brought. Harry was afraid that when he left the tent, the reality of what he had just done and what could happen would crash down upon him.

Once he left the tent, the real world would be waiting for him. The war, the King, his duty, and his new status as a mate and a prisoner. He did not know if he would have the strength to face it, but one thing he was sure of as he looked into his mate’s longing red eyes, he would never have to face it alone again. 


End file.
